


[豆鬼/满鬼]threesome

by kamina123



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamina123/pseuds/kamina123
Summary: 算是同床3p吧，脏，严重ooc，请勿跟同名同姓的真人产生联想。





	[豆鬼/满鬼]threesome

满舒克觉得自己很倒霉。  
先是飞机晚点，在演出的城市落地已经半夜12点，顶着滂沱大雨来到酒店，居然只剩下一间房。这么晚了，天气又糟，同行的三个人，让谁出去另找酒店都不合适。  
豆芽貌似对三人同住一间房没什么意见，他很随意地把行李箱往地上一扔，眼睛盯着剩下的两个人，“分床吧。”  
三个人，两张床，虽然两张都是150cm宽的双人床，但是肯定要有两个人要睡在同一张床上。  
满舒克飞快地瞥了一眼鬼卞。  
这是今天他觉得倒霉的另一个原因。  
为什么是鬼老师呢？倒不是说鬼老师有什么不好，但他跟鬼老师完全不熟。如果是踢踢嘛，三个人还可以亲亲热热度过一个舒服惬意的夜晚。  
鬼老师嘛……虽然长得也挺好看的，但满舒克肯定不想跟他睡在一张床上，当然他更加肯定的是鬼老师自己也不想。  
鬼老师当然是选择跟豆芽睡，毕竟他们两个人熟多了。  
三个人轮流洗澡，满舒克和豆芽洗完澡穿着内 裤大大咧咧地出来，鬼老师洗完澡居然穿上了整套的长袖睡衣睡裤，一点皮肤都不露在外面。  
他不怕热吗？  
鬼老师选了靠近窗子的位置，安安静静地躺了下来。  
不一会儿满舒克就听见豆芽打呼噜的声音，今天确实累了，他也很快合上了眼睛。  
不知道过了多久，窗外的雨似乎越下越大，在雨声中夹杂了极低极压抑的声音，如泣如诉，像女鬼夜哭，满舒克被噩梦吓醒了。他睁开眼睛，凝神分辨了一会儿。  
他才发现这不是梦，这个声音就在房间里。  
他花了几分钟清醒过来，他听见很低的声音在哀求，带着哭腔，间或夹杂着喘息。  
另一张床距离他不到半米，他很快就明白那张床上在发生什么。  
一床被子把床上的两个人牢牢盖住，借着暗淡的路灯，满舒克看到被子起起伏伏，像局部地区掀起了海浪。

【ROUND1】  
鬼老师的声音越来越急促也越来越尖锐，他似乎快要压抑不住了，但是还顾忌着房间里有别人，声音时高时低、断断续续，听得人心里发慌。  
原来鬼老师是这么叫床的，满舒克脸上露出玩味的笑容，有意思了。  
被子被踢翻了一角，露出两双交缠的腿，鬼老师的腿真细、真白，比女人的腿还好看。满舒克盯着那双不停踢蹬的雪白双脚，把手伸进了自己的内裤。  
喘息和呻吟的声音越来越大，在夜深人静的房间中显得格外鲜明，被子渐渐从扭动的两人身上滑了下去。满舒克看见鬼老师下半身赤裸，但是睡衣还好好穿在身上，深红色的丝绒睡衣被揉得一团凌乱，衣襟滑到了胸口，露出纤细的腰和小腹，但是纽扣仍好端端地系到领口。  
满舒克没想到豆芽跟鬼卞是这种关系，但现在知道了他也并不惊讶。JonyJ多情便利连锁酒店，床上的位置有的是，多一个不多。满舒克握着自己完全勃起的性器，心照不宣地跟豆芽交换了一个眼神。

窗外雨声滴答滴答，似乎在给他们提供做爱的背景音，鬼卞的眼睛闭着，睫毛湿漉漉地黏在一起，趴在床上软得像被抽掉了全身的骨头，他快要喘不过气来，声音越来越急促——“啊……啊……啊……”  
他的手指牢牢抓着床单，身体被一下一下操进床垫，他的双膝分开，以一个不雅的姿势向下趴着，他把脸向窗外的方向扭着，他不知道满舒克醒了没有，但本能的羞耻心让他不敢面对。  
男人跨骑在他身上，坚硬的肉刃一次一次反复贯穿他的身体，肉体撞击的声音仿佛在很远的地方，热血涌上他的耳畔，他除了自己激烈的心跳和胸口的喘息之外什么都听不到。  
他不知怎么睡着睡着就滚进豆芽怀里，他只记得豆芽在他耳边一边厮磨一边调笑地问鬼卞老师是不是在投怀送抱。他迷迷糊糊地任由一双手在他身上游走，丝毫不能动弹，豆芽的甜言蜜语像迷魂汤一样灌进他的耳朵，直到裤子被脱下来，他才意识到这个房间还有第三个人。  
他不想这样，也试图抵抗，然而在豆芽“就一下下”的保证下，以及赤裸着下半身跟男人抱在一起的刺激，让他很快迷失了自己。  
两人光溜溜的下身交叠在一起，豆芽一边在他身上耸动，一边色情地揉捏着他的臀肉。两人交合的地方发出淫靡的响声，阴茎不停地在紧凑滑润的密道里进进出出。豆芽抓着他的腰拉高，强迫他跪起来，两根大拇指按住腰窝让他把臀部向上翘起，摆出更好操弄的姿势。  
把鬼老师弄上床并不难，但是想让他放开却有点难，他就像一个通关难度很大的游戏，豆芽搞了好几次也没能解锁更多姿势，他总是紧闭双眼一动不动地任凭豆芽花样百出地摆布，就像高级别的玩家VS. level1的性爱娃娃。  
越是这样越有挑战不是吗？  
豆芽笑着接受了满舒克的眼神示意，干嘛不让游戏变得更好玩一点？

鬼卞感觉到一双手插进他的头发，一下一下，像给心爱的宠物梳理毛发，接着两片柔软炽热的嘴唇贴上了他的嘴，他稍作犹豫就被这双嘴唇俘获了，灵巧的舌头伸了进来，饶有兴趣地在他口腔里挑逗搅动，这时他才突然意识到在吻他的人不是豆芽。  
他刚想要挣开，那双手已经早有预谋地搂住了他的脖子，而俯在他身后的豆芽也加快了冲撞的速度，前后夹击让他无力反抗。  
那双唇贪婪地在他口腔里吸吮，一阵寒战透遍他的全身。就像豆芽第一次吻他，那次两人躲在休息室里吻了好久，吻到他全身发软，心神荡漾。他没跟豆芽说过比起做爱，他更喜欢接吻，特别是长时间的接吻。  
男人搂着他的脖子，另一只手慢慢解开他的睡衣纽扣，手从敞开的衣襟伸了进去，爱抚着他的胸膛，手指捏住小小的乳头。  
男人放开他的嘴唇，交融的唾液顺着两人嘴角流下来。潮湿的嘴唇凑近他的耳朵，喷出滚烫的气息，“鬼卞老师，Don’t leave me alone.”

满舒克牵着鬼卞的手把他拉起来，扒开他的睡衣露出赤裸的胸膛。豆芽心领神会地掐着鬼卞的腰，两个男人把鬼卞单薄的身体禁锢在中间。  
鬼卞惊恐地举起双手隔在自己和满舒克中间，这个男人的胸膛比豆芽还要宽阔结实一点，豆芽从他身后挺动着腰卖力耸弄，他避无可避地往满舒克身上倒去，双手撑在他的胸肌上。  
“鬼卞老师你在摸我吗？”男人笑了，抓起他一只手，放在嘴边亲吻他细长的手指。  
鬼卞激烈地摇着头，扭头对豆芽露出乞求的神色。  
豆芽轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，吸气把性器狠狠顶了进去，鬼卞被他撞进满舒克的怀里。满舒克索性抱住他的肩膀，把他的头按在自己胸口，豆芽开始了冲刺。  
伴随着身后重重的顶弄，一只大手把鬼卞挺直的性器握进手心，满舒克不愧是豆芽的好homie，在床上也跟他默契十足。鬼卞射出来的时候，豆芽已经释放过了，他岔着双腿坐在床尾笑咪咪地看着满舒克的动作，他一向很信任自己的好homie。

【ROUND 2】  
满舒克凌驾于鬼卞身上，单手肘撑在他头颅的旁边，用极富占有欲的眼神跟他对视。  
鬼卞还没从刚刚的高潮中缓过神来，他平躺在床上，嘴巴微张，单薄的胸口随着喘息声起起伏伏，满舒克充满掠夺性的眼神让他十分惊恐——他刚刚射在这个男人的手掌之中。

在一阵猛烈撞击之后，豆芽的性器深深埋进鬼卞的身体，双手紧抓住他的腰，伴随着浑身一阵阵寒颤，豆芽很痛快地释放出来。不得不说这是他跟鬼卞打过的质量最高的一炮，因为满舒克的加入让鬼卞的反应开始变得有趣，而且一旦有第三者在场，哪怕是出于男性的自尊心也必须表现得比平时更厉害才行。豆芽十分尽兴地完成了这次性爱，给自己一个满意的分数，然后在旁边微笑准备观看满舒克的表现。

满舒克紧紧盯着鬼卞的眼睛，慢慢低下头，鼻尖挨着鬼卞的鼻尖若有若无地磨蹭。跟豆芽的蜜语甜言不同，满舒克在床上很少说情话，他相信自己靠魅力就可以搞定。他碾了一下指缝中鬼卞流出的液体，并起两根手指猛地插进松软的穴口，里面紧紧包裹的湿热触感让他情不自禁地低吟了一声，一直陷进指根处，他转动着手指在敏感的肠道中寻找G点。  
鬼卞摆动着腰胯想要逃离，满舒克马上俯下身把他压制住，坚硬的性器顶在鬼卞细嫩的大腿内侧，龟头已经开始渗出前液，在他大腿和股缝之间来回滑动。  
鬼卞惊恐极了，他跟满舒克完全不熟，可以说是陌生人，刚刚就已经太过了，不能再有下一步。他勉力挣了起来，然而刚刚的高潮让他浑身无力，实在无法摆脱身上这个高大强壮的男人。  
他摇着头向豆芽伸出求援之手，全然忘记了刚刚正是这个男人把他推到别的男人怀里。豆芽接过他的手双手捧住，送到唇边温柔地亲了亲，语调轻松地安抚他，“别怕，舒克很棒，会让你舒服的。”  
“看来鬼卞老师不相信我。”满舒克笑了，嘴唇含住鬼卞的嘴唇吸了一下，“刚刚你可是很喜欢我吻你。”  
鬼卞摇着头，一边低低喘息一边挣扎，眼前这对好homie不知打过多少次配合，堪称一对禽兽珠联璧合，他此刻一时该向哪个求饶。  
“我不要……”与豆芽相比，满舒克今晚的表现堪称温柔，鬼卞希望他不会硬来。  
满舒克马上露出受伤的眼神，虽然明知道这是他的表演，但鬼卞的心里还是翻腾了一阵，毕竟两人赤裸的下体紧紧贴在一起，圆钝坚硬的龟头已经顶在他湿软的穴口跃跃欲试了。  
“就这么不喜欢我吗？”满舒克低低地说，温柔地亲吻着，一片温热的鼻息扑在鬼卞的脸颊上。他非但没有硬来，还把性器往后撤了一点，沉甸甸地放在鬼卞夹紧的大腿之间。  
“为什么豆芽可以？”满舒克像个任性的孩子似的逼问，“我也很喜欢鬼老师啊……”  
趁鬼卞心神一荡的时候，满舒克身体往前一顶，阴茎毫无阻碍地滑进了他身体。  
满舒克发出嘶的一声，刚被开拓过一轮的肠道湿滑柔软得不像话，像少女的阴道一样，他马上开始抽插起来。  
鬼卞睁大了眼睛，满舒克的性器比豆芽更加粗长，才几下就让他浑身像触了电一样。他皱起眉头，脸上露出受不了的表情，死死咬住嘴唇怕自己叫出声来。  
身下干着的是豆芽的人，出于男性的自尊心满舒克也要好好表现，他拉高鬼卞的一条腿放在自己腰侧，大开大合地操弄起来。  
鬼卞窄小的臀部很快被撞得通红，不停从齿缝之间泄出凉气，他从没被一个陌生人这样充满激情地占有过，悖德的刺激让他变得更兴奋，他情不自禁地把双手放在满舒克精干的腰上，肠道随着他的律动而不自觉地收缩。  
豆芽在旁边看着……一想到这，他堵一口气似的索性放纵了自己，张开双腿，跟满舒克交缠在一起，极力地仰着头，半张的嘴里发出嗬嗬喉音，脸上一副欲仙欲死的模样。  
豆芽心里说不上什么滋味，他觉得鬼卞平常太压抑自己了，即使在跟他上床的时候，也是一直束手束脚，不能真正面对自己的欲望。然而当他真促成了这场激情四射的性爱，看见他在别的男人身下绽放出平时自己都没见过的一面……豆芽的心里却不禁有点后悔。

满舒克握着鬼卞的一条小腿举起来，就着这样的姿势更深地插入。他喜欢鬼老师细长的腿和窄窄的胯，如果长在女人身上未免显得过于骨感，而在他身上却有一种异样的精巧和轻盈感，很能激发他的欲望。他低头看着自己粗壮的性器一下一下没入小巧的臀部，简直就像在干一个尚未发育完全的男孩。  
满舒克冲刺的速度越来越快，顾不得放慢速度以延长时间，他好像干了没多久，至少没有豆芽的时间长，但是他现在顾不上这个。他像个电动打桩机一样快速而不知疲倦地抽插，没多久就筋疲力尽地倒在鬼卞的身上，忘情呻吟着喷射出精液。  
还没等他喘口气，豆芽就示意他让开，很快床上又传出呻吟和肉体撞击的声音。  
鬼卞已经承受不来了，然而豆芽却露出愠怒的表情强迫他必须接受。他的双手紧紧抓着床单，在毫无休息接二连三的操干之下浑身软得像一团没有骨头的软肉，皮肤透出一股被性欲蒸腾出的艳红，他随心所欲地叫着，一会儿真音一会儿假音，一会儿掐嗓一会儿压嗓，叫得花样百出让人觉得应该录下来拿去采样然后做首歌。  
满舒克看着床上翻滚的两人，密不可分的样子像两条绞在一起的蛇。鬼卞老师表面上一本正经可骨子里却隐藏淫荡放浪的一面，可越是这样就越让人着迷不是吗……


End file.
